Too busy
by CallMeEli
Summary: Temari was on her vacation, she decided to spend it in Konoha. As usual Shikamaru was her escort, they spent everyday together. It was another day in Konoha and as usual Shikamaru was being scolded by no other than Temari. But this is no ordinary day... Story is better than summary ShikaTema! Don't like? Don't read, simple as that.


**A/N: Hello! This is my one-shot story for my favorite couple Shikamaru & Temari! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only my imagination. Masashi Kishomoto owns the characters and all.**

* * *

**Too busy...**

Temari was in Konoha for vacation and as usual Shikamaru was her escort anywhere she would like to go. They were walking in the streets of the village beside each other. Temari was scolding Shikamaru how he was always late. He came let to pick her up from her apartment that morning. Shikamaru was too tired to listen, his hands shoved in his pockets then he yawned. "You stupid lazy ass!" Temari accused. People started looking at them with weird stares, "Keep your voice down woman. People are staring." Shikamaru told her irritated. Temari just grew more angrier but lowered her volume, "I don't give a damn! You left me waiting for three hours! I told you come at nine in the the morning but no.. You came at twelve in the afternoon!" She scolded him. "Who wakes up nine in the morning?" Shikamaru complained. "Normal people!" Temari hissed. Shikamaru sighed, "Okay fine. Jeez woman. I'm sorry. I don't wake up everyday early. I think its troublesome. You of all people knows that." He apologized. Temari scowl was fading, she felt a bit guilty knowing he was right, _'He apologized?'_ she thought mentally shocked. But she was still a bit angry, Shikamaru sighed once more, "Fine. I'll make it up to you. Come with me." He said. Temari was dumbfounded, "What?!" She asked in confusion.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes then grabbed her arm gently and dragged her in to some kind of small shop. Temari, who was still angry because he dragged her said, "You baka! Why did you drag me like that!" Shikamaru groaned, "Look up!" He ordered. Temari reluctantly did and saw the sign, 'Sweet Chestnuts Shop' Her lips quirked into a smile. She really loved sweet chestnuts, "I know you love chestnuts so I'm going to treat you." Shikamaru explained sighing. Temari was quietly impressed, she followed him inside quietly. They went in then suddenly a girl with messy tied up hair approached them, "Shikamaru-kun!" She called. Shikamaru forehead creased, "Shiho-chan?" He said shocked to see her. _'D-did he just call her Shiho-chan?!'_ Temari angrily thought. She gritted her teeth, she didn't like this girl already. Shiho blushed smiling, "What are you doing here?" She asked. She glanced at Temari and thought,_ 'And who is that bitch with you?'_ Her eyes filled with hate towards Temari.

Shikamaru answered, "Oh, this is my friend Temari. Shiho, Temari. Temari, Shiho." He introduced. Temari smiled fakely, "Hey." She greeted. Shiho gritted her teeth but saw Shikamaru staring at her so she smiled fakely too, "Hello. Nice to meet you." She bowed a little. Temari on the other hand saw how she reacted and knew why. "I'm escorting her here in the village. She's the Suna Ambassador" Shikamaru explained. Shiho nodded not really caring about Temari but was mentally shocked to know she was the Ambassador, "Well, I got to go. I just bought sweet chestnuts for my father. I'll see you around Shikamaru-kun." Shikamaru smiled at her, "Alright Shiho. See you." He bid her farewell. Shiho smiled warmly at him then gave Temari a glare before leaving which Shikamaru did not see. Temari glared back. "Okay.. Well lets go buy your sweet chestnuts." Shikamaru reminded.

They approached the counter, "Good afternoon Ma'am and Sir. What would you like to order?" A grown man with brown spiky hair wearing an apron asked warmly. "We'll have a bag of sweet chestnuts please." Shikamaru asked politely. The man nodded, "A bag of sweet chestnuts for the nice couple." He noted smiling warmly. Shikamaru's and Temari's eyes widened, _'Couple?!'_ They both thought, shocked. The man leaned close to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear, "You're buying it for her am I right? Did something bad eh?" The man teased. Shikamaru's jaw dropped then blushed. Temari stared at him with confusion, "What did you tell him?" She asked wide-eyed. The man snickered, "Nothing pretty young woman." he lied. Temari glared at him._ 'Nothing?! He's freaking blushing!'_ She thought angrily. The man winked at Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru blushed harder, _'What's up with this hormones?! Stupid feelings towards her! It feels weird! Damn it!'_ Shikamaru thought angrily. He shook his head composing himself, Temari looked at him oddly. He smiled weakly at her.

"Here are your chestnuts! Sweet like you two!" The man said handing them a bag. Temari bit her lip, Shikamaru paid him and took the bag. The man leaned closer to him once more and whispered to his ear, "Make a move son. Or you'll lose her." Shikamaru gritted his teeth, _'I will NOT lose her.'_ he thought furiously. The man leaned back and grinned. "Enjoy your day." He called out. Shikamaru and Temari walked out the store both feeling awkward. "What happened there? What did he say?" Temari spoke up asking curiously. Shikamaru smiled nervously shaking his head, "Nothing! Nothing.. Just you know man-to-man talk." he lied._ 'Since when is he nervous?'_ Temari thought. She glared at him. Before she could start saying something Shikamaru spoke first, "Here are your sweet chestnuts.. Enjoy them" He handed her the bag and smiled. In Shikamaru's suprise, Temari returned the smile. "Thank you. You sure know how to make up to someone." She thanked. "Anytime and my pleasure. It's rare, cherish it." Shikamaru simply said. Temari rolled her eyes, "Let's go." They walked away from the shop.

Shikamaru quirked a brow, "Where exactly?" he asked. "You're house. I want to play shogi. I'm going to beat you no matter what." Temari answered smirking. Shikamaru smirked back, "Heh. My house again? Whatever you do, you won't win woman." he teased. Temari glared at him, "Shut up. I might actually win now." She stuck out her tongue at him. Shikamaru stifled a laugh,_ 'Good. She forgot about the Chestnut incident earlier. What's up with that man anyway?'_ he thought. When they finally reached the house, they went to the living room. It was Shikamaru's own house, he moved out his parents' house long time ago. Temari leaned her fan on the wall and Shikamaru fell on the couch. "Let's play." Temari exclaimed excitedly. Shikamaru's brows furrowed, "Don't you wanna eat first? Then we'll play after?" He stated. Temari answered, "No." But her stomach totally disagreed with her answer. It growled loud and furiously causing Shikamaru to laugh. Temari groaned, 'Stupid stomach..'she thought. "I'll go make dinner then." Shikamaru told her as he stood up and went of the kitchen. Temari sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She was used to his house now, since she was always there. She felt like home.

Shikamaru rummaged through the kitchen cupboards and chanting, in his thoughts_ 'What to make. What to make. Something Temari will like.. Hmm.. Oh!" He suddenly remembered the food she liked, 'Soup. Vegetable soup. That would be easy to make.. Mom actually taught me. Plus it tastes nice'_ He thought to himself. He collected the ingredients then started cooking. 'Here it goes..' he thought. Shikamaru has cooked a lot of things already. For example, fried foods such as scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages or burgers.

* * *

**_Back to Temari.._**

It's been what seems to be an hour since Shikamaru left and said he'll prepare the food. Temari was incredibly hungry, _'What's taking him so long?!'_ She thought angrily. She turned off the TV then sat there while her stomach growled at her. The smell from the kitchen spreaded to the living room.

Temari sniffed the air,_ 'That smells oddly familiar..'_ She thought. She blinked blankly at the space while smelling the air then her eyes widened, _'No way.. Is that what I think it is?'_ She thought astonished. Her stomach rumbled again furiously. "Dinner's ready." Shikamaru called from behind her causing her to jump. She turned to him, he wasn't wearing his flak jacket anymore, he just wore a black long sleeve shirt, the sleeves folded above his elbow and a similar black pants. "Took you long enough." Temari complained. She walked in the kitchen with him. She saw two bowls filled with soup placed on the table. The smell was stronger in the kitchen, it made Temari's stomach rumble furiously once more. Shikamaru stifled a laugh, "Sit. Let's eat before your stomach eats you inside out." he joked causing Temari to glare at him. They sat on the dinner table, face to face. "Thank you for the food." They said in unison then dug in.

**Temari's POV.**

I took a deep breath then tasted the food. As I chewed and swallowed, my eyes widened. 'It tastes perfect!' I thought. Shikamaru forehead creased, "Do you like it?" he asked hopeful. I nodded, "It's great! Who knew you can cook this good!" I said suprised. He smiled, "I don't really. My mom just taught me. I'm only expert at one thing." he explained. "Expert at what?" I asked curiously while taking another bite. Shikamaru smirked, "Cereals." I almost choked on my food, I quickly swallowed the food then coughed. The hotness filled my throat. Shikamaru quickly stood up and got a glass of water then handed it to me. I drank it quickly letting the water pass through my throat. I breathed heavily then glared at him. "What?" He asked holding in a laugh. "You almost made me choke!" I accused. He frowned, "I'm sorry. That wasn't my fault. You asked." He apologized for the second time today. What's up with the apologies lately? What's gotten through him? I let my anger fade. He was right, it was my fault, plus he bothered to get me water.

"Thank you." I said. He quirked an eyebrow, "For what?" I answered, "Water." He nodded, "Well continue eating. No one likes cold soup." He stated as he sat back on his chair taking a spoonful of soup and he ate it, I did the same. After a few minutes of silence, I broke it. "That was a stupid answer, you know?" I told him. He grinned, "It's true. I'm an expert at cereals." I rolled my eyes, "But seriously though. Put this at your expert list. It really tastes perfect." I commented smiling at him, he smiled back. 'I love that smile..' I thought. "It's your favorite, I remembered. Plus there wasn't anything else I know to cook. Unless you want some expertly made cereals" He joked. I grinned at him, "I see that." He rolled his eyes, "Done?" he asked me. I nodded glancing at my empty bowl. "Alright" he said standing up. He held his bowl and took mine then walked to the sink. "Let me wash." I volunteered. He shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'll do it." He said. "You cooked for me so let me do it." I offered. He frowned, "I can't let you do that. It's my house and your a guest." he replied. I placed my hands on my hips scowling at him, "Shikamaru Nara. I'm here like everyday! It's as if I'm in my apartment but with you. Stop being a crybaby and just let me wash the dishes!" I yelled. He sighed, "Fine.. Troublesome.." he mumbled. "I'll be in the living room when you're done." he said walking out.

I started washing the dishes. It was like I was in my house, he was there... Its like were married... _'Hold up! Did I just think of that?!'_ I thought mentally shocked. I blushed. Why did I have to fall for him? Of all people HIM! He's a lazy, chauvinistc, boring guy! But he's such a gentleman sometimes, his smile gives butterflies which I love feeling... There it goes again! Ugh! I give up, I admit it already! I'm inlove with him. I sighed then finished washing the dishes wiping my hand. I walked to the living room.

**No one's POV.**

Shikamaru sat on the carpet floor, the shogi board infront of him, waiting for Temari. She finally came and sat with him, "Took you long enough. How long does it take to wash two bowls?" He complained. Temari stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up and let's play." She ordered. Shikamaru sighed, "Ladies first." Temari made her first move. Shikamaru moved his piece next. Beside Temari was her chestnuts which she saved for dessert. She was eating it while they were playing. The game continued for about twenty minutes until Temari was badly losing. Temari's eyebrows were furrowed, she was thinking hard,_ 'Damn it! I need to win.'_ Shikamaru just stared at her suddenly Temari smiled,_ 'Guess she thought of a move..'_ Shikamaru thought. When she moved her piece, Shikamaru thought, _'As expected.'_ He moved his piece next, "Checkmate." He declared smirking. Temari gritted her teeth, "What?! Again!" She exclaimed in disbelief, rearranging the pieces again. Shikamaru sighed, "I never thought I'd ever say this but... This is boring me." He truthfully admitted. Temari stopped and blinked blankly at him, "You're serious?" She asked in disbelief.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Fine then, what do you want to do?" Temari asked resting her chin on her palm. "Anything." Shikamaru plainly replied. "Okay fine. Let's just talk." Temari said. Shikamaru yawned, "Kay." He leaned down, his elbows against the carpet floor and looked up the thought deeply,_ 'What to talk about..'_ Shikamaru thought he should tease her for fun so he asked, "How come you don't have a boyfriend yet?" He joked. The question caught Temari off guard. "No one fits & I don't like anybody." She lied smoothly.

**Shikamaru's POV.**

I frowned. She doesn't like anyone? _'Make a move son. Or you'll lose her..'_ The man's words from the Chestnut shop echoed in my head. Is it too late already? Did I lose my chance? "How come you don't have? There are like a tons of girls flirting at you and you don't even see it." Her question had me taken aback, 'Alot of girls flirting?' I thought. "Like who exactly?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. "I see and hear girls around the village chatting about you."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Should I even bother? Why do you care?" I said coldly. It wasn't a good idea when suddenly she glared at me, "I'm just saying!" I scowled at her, "I know. And it was just a question!" She scowled back, "What? I shouldn't care?! You mentioned I was your so called friend earlier! What do friends do idiot?!" She yelled. "Fine then.. Girls like who?" I asked a bit calmed down. "Shiho." She said through her teeth. I quirked a brow, "Shiho? What about her?" She scowled, "She's been flirting with you from the start." My eyebrows furrowed, "Really? That's a lie." I scoffed of the thought. Shiho likes me? No offense but she's skinny like Ino. Her scowled deepened, "You don't notice that?! How stupid can you be? The way she blushes when she's near you! And you don't mind at all! You don't give a damn." She yelled. I scowled back at her, "It's not my fault!" I shouted back. "What?! Not caring or even paying attention to them is not your fault?!" She yelled. I was growing frustrated.

She doesn't even know what she's saying! She has no idea! "Ofcourse I don't woman! I'm too busy noticing you!" I shouted by mistake. I blushed and gritted my teeth for my stupidness of spilling that out. Her face was filled with shock, "Y-y-you W-what?" She stammered. Maybe this is my chance. I took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes, "I don't notice other girls because you're the only girl I notice." I admitted then continued, "The only girl that won't freaking leave my mind everyday! Always in my dreams, I feel those feelings when I see your beautiful smile, face... You.." I trailed off.

I scoffed slightly, "I couldn't believe it at first.. That I fell for the most troublesome woman I know. I thought I was going insane but whenever I see you, I couldn't resist the feeling of the unsteady beating of my heart, the butterflies in my stomach, all those stuff made me realized I want you. I decided to be more gentle around you that's why I've been apologizing, making up for my mistake. All because of you." I paused taking deep breaths, Temari was dumbfounded. I continued, "Earlier today, the incident in the Chestnut shop? Yea.. The man whispered to me that I was buying you sweets because I did something bad. And it was true.. The second time he said that I should make a move or I-I'll lose you. I couldn't afford that. Then you just kept yelling at me about how I don't notice girls flirting with coz' really I dont! I was frustrated that this just slipped out. It's stupid but true..." I finally finished.

I stared in to her beautiful teal eyes, "I was too busy admiring you. Too busy being with you than anyone else, too busy thinking about you than other girls.. I was too busy... loving you.." I finally confessed. I sighed.

**Temari's POV**

He...he.. He loved me. I felt like fainting right there. It was unbelievable. I was speechless, his confession left me breathless but I had to say something. My heart beat was beating rapidly. "You stupid lazy ass!" I shouted. Shikamaru's eyes filled with disappointment. "I know. It's stupid. I shouldn't have said a thing..." He trailed off. He was getting this the wrong way but I knew _EXACTLY_ what can make him understand. "I love you too." I whispered. I bit my lip and blushed. Shikamaru smiled, he lifted his hand and touched my face. We were sitting face to face, the shogi board moved aside. "I never thought you'll love me too." He admitted. I smirked playfully, "You thought wrong." His hands cupped my face then he leaned closer, my heart beat increased like a stampede. I could feel his warm breath on my face, "Yes I did." He leaned closer and closer then he closed the gap between us. Our lips touched, it sent a shiver down my spine. Took me a second to react to what he was doing, he was kissing me. I kissed him back. My hand reached up to touch his hand on my face, my eyes closed. I smiled kissing him.

**No one's POV**

They kissed each other passionately but soft and gentle. Their lips moved and tongues danced with each other. Temari let out a moan. Shikamaru grinned. He gently pulled back to get air to breathe, "I thought you said you didn't like anyone?" he asked. Temari quirked a brow, "You believed that?" Shikamaru slightly nodded causing her to grin. "I didn't like anyone because I was too busy loving you crybaby.." She admitted. Shikamaru felt his heart raise, "I love you troublesome woman." he whispered. Temari leaned in and gave him a soft, quick kiss then replied, "I love you too.."

The day went great according to them. It was just the start of the most troublesome yet amazing relationship.

-xxx-

FIN.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Hope you like it! I'll post more when I get some reviews for this one. So REVIEW & tell me what you think. Criticism is accepted. **

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
